


Just like Mother

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chibi America (Hetalia), Chibi Canada (Hetalia), Childhood Memories, Comfort, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Lullabies, Mother-Son Relationship, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England tries to comfort little America and Canada during a stormy night. <br/>He does so with something his mother used to do. <br/>Prehaps he may take more after her then he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like Mother

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little story I wrote because it seemed a cute subject to write about.  
>  England's brothers and father are only mentioned once. But his mother has some kind of hidden keyrole in the story.

The moon shines through the window of England’s bedroom as he watches the rain pour in the dark of the night. The wind blows throught the trees, making their small branches hit the glass of the tiny window.

England sits in his bed, reading one of the many books he brought along from Europe.

He didn’t mind the stormy weather outside, since his place had this kind of weather almost everyday.  
This, however, was not the case for America and Canada. They didn’t like the sound of thunder and lighting in the night. And before he even noticed, the two little colonies stood right next to England’s bed, shivering and crying.

“ Engwand! We’re scared!” America cried, not yet being able to pronounce the older nation’s name in a correct manner. Canada just shivered behind his little brother, with Kumajirou in his arms. England puts his book on the bedside table and turns to the trembling little nations.

“What going on? Why are you two so scared?” He asks in a calm manner.   
“We can’t sleep because we’re scared of the thunder outside.” Canada says quietly. “Can we sleep with you tonight, please? America begs as he tries to give the innocent “puppy eye” look.

England didn’t really know how to react. It was past bedtime and they had to learn to sleep alone someday.  
But yet, he still couldn’t resist the look in their sparkly little eyes. After a few seconds, England sighed.

“Alright then. But tomorrow it’s back to your own bed, deal?” He says with a gentle smile.  
“Deal!” the two colonies reply in unison and jump into England’s bed: America on the left side and Canada on the right side.

The crawl closer to England and lay their heads against his body. The warmth of his body soothed them greatly, making the both of them cling to him even more.  
England smiles gently by the sight of this and strokes the both of them through their blond hair. He lays down in his bed and tucks the three of them in. 

Canada crawls over the older nations’s body and tries to lie down between him and America. America tries to do the same, which ends up in both of them argueing over who gets to lay next to England.  
Suddenly, the loud sound of thunder interupts their agruement and both colonies hide under the covers.   
England pulls both of them closer to him and tries to comfort them. “Shhhh…. Hush now. I’m here, now. There is nothing to be afraid of.” He whispers softly.

He smiled. When he looks at the trembling nations, it reminds him of his younger self.   
He used to be afraid of this sort of things too. But his older brother were never there to comfort him. 

They hated him, they cursed him, they called him a little useless brat. So why should they care to comfort him? He just didn’t know why it had to be that way.

The only one who really cared was his mother Britannia.   
She was such a sweetheart. She truly cared for her children. Every single one of them.   
But of all her four sons, England was the one who looked the most like her: caring yet stuborn, gentle yet reasonable.

He could spend hours with her. More then with his father, who spend more time with his older brothers.  
Whenever he was afraid or sad, young England used to curl up next to his mother in the soft green grass against a three while she sang him a small lullaby.

This gives England a marvelous idea.  
He rest his head on the pillow of his bed and wraps his arm around the two little colonies. He looks at them with his emerald green eyes and starts humming a lullaby.

The two nations look up from under the covers and listen tot he humming of the older nation.  
It was so soothing to hear England’s beautiful voice. It was as sweet as honey and yet as warm as gentle breeze that flows around in the air. 

America was the first one to yawn, followed by Canada. Both of them snuggle closer to England.  
Canada rest his head against the older nation’s chest, while America already falls asleep with his head resting on the pillow.

Not much later, both America and Canada were fast asleep.  
England stops humming and lays Kumajirou under Canada’s arm. He strokes their small heads and kisses them on the forehead. 

“ Sweet dreams, my little angels.” He whispers quietly. 

He looks back at the window and sees the moon shining brightly. It didn’t storm or rain anymore, so everything was peacefull and quiet.

“Oh mother… If only you could see me now.” England thinks out loud as he looks at the moon.  
A tear rolls down his cheek as he smiles upon the moon.  
“Heh… I guess I look more like you after all.” He says quietly.  
He blows the candle on the bedside table out and rest his head on the pillow of his bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.   
A smile forms on his face and he lets out a sigh of delight between his quiet snores.   
It was like someone stroke through his golden blond hair. 

But prehaps that was just his imagination.


End file.
